The Supernatural Adventures of Thor And Loki
by Wayward Asgardian 616
Summary: After Hela destroyed Mjolnir Dr. Strange took Thor and Loki to an alternate dimention to get help to defeat her. When they get there they meet Sam and Dean Winchester, the only two brothers that even come close to the amount of family drama that the Odinsons have. What will happen next? (Discontinued) (sorry )
1. Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvel or supernatural characters (obviously) though I wish I did because then Loki would still be alive and Endgame would have ended with Ant-Man climbing up Thanos's ass and expanding, killing him. This disclaimer goes for all the other chapters too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter** **1: ****Vampires**

It was a long day for the brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, as they had just defeated a particularly resilience nest of vampires and, well, some really weird shit happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**FLASHBACK**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean!"

"Yeah Sammy."

"Why are these vampires so strong." Sam asked Dean fighting a knife to the wall behind a particularly ugly vampire's neck and away from his own neck.

"How am I supposed to know, you're the one who likes research so much. Plus aren't there more pressing concerns, like, I don't know, killing these unusually strong vampires!" Dean added as an afterthought.

"Okay, first of all," said Sam mildly irritated "I don't like research, I just do it because you won't. Also... good point let's discuss the abnormal strength of these vampires later."

Five minutes later Sam and Dean we're losing, they had been disarmed and we're about to be bitten and turned when suddenly three strange men appeared out of nowhere driving their attention away from how strong the vampires were.

The first of the three had short brown hair, showing hints of gray on either side. His wardrobe consisted of a red cloak that seem to have a mind of its own, a simple blue tunic, and a necklace that looked like an eye.

The second had long, black, slicked back hair. His wardrobe consisted of a golden helmet with long curved horns resembling that of a goat, a blue leather shirt and pants, and a green cape. He also seemed to have an unlimited plethora of knives and daggers hidden somewhere.

The third man was the largest of the three. He was taller than Sam and was the most muscular man they had ever seen, it was as if his muscles had muscles. He also had the strangest outfit of the three, containing a red cape, a shirt with metal circles on it, and brown leather pants. The man's hair was long, blonde, and luscious, and he was the only one of the three with a beard.

The man with the knives quickly assessing the situation decapitated both vampires in what seemed like less than a second with master skill.

Not knowing what to say and in awe of the other man's skill with knives, he blurted out the one thing he could think of in that moment.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome, non-constructive criticism is not. I'd love to hear your feedback. And… that's all.

ONWARD!!!!!!!


	2. Regrouping Not Retreating

**Chapter 2: Regrouping Not Retreating **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hela had just destroyed Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. She had more power than either of them had ever faced. They were done for. They were going to die; to follow their "father" to Valhalla. But did he consider Odin his father, Odin definitely considered him his son. And would he even go to Valhalla when he dies. He hadn't exactly been the best he could have been of late. No. This was not the time to be thinking about that. He needed to think of a way to get him and Thor out of this situation alive.

They definitely couldn't rely on nothing but brute force and raw power to get them out alive, because based on what Hela just demonstrated as a small feat of strength, and they thought impossible, while not at her full power they would be defeated, easily.

He then considered calling upon the bifrost to get them to Asgard where they would have an army of very skilled warriors at their disposal to fight Hela. But he quickly put the thought aside, because if she had this much power on Midgard her power would be almost infinite on Asgard.

He then, with no more options, considered the unthinkable to any honorable warrior on Asgard; he considered calling for help. But who would he call for? He could only send a projection of himself to places on the same realm he was on, so anywhere that wasn't on Midgard was out, and it wasn't like he had ever tried to make friends or allies with the mortals he so very strongly thought were all beneath him, but he could always try. He went over his options.

The snarky sarcastic man in the (Loki had to admit) rather impressive armor (what was his name? Tony Stank) was out of the question. His machines, however impressive they were, stood no chance at defeating Hela, plus he's really annoying.

The patriotic idiot (I think he called him self Captain America (what a stupid name)) wouldn't stand a chance either, his only superpower is fighting really well. Also the captain would never listen to a "bad guy" like him, even though he was being controlled by the mad titan Thanos when he fought the Avengers.

The only girl on the team and the man who was really good at shooting arrows were not to be even considered, for obvious reasons.

The green bohemith who had called him puny ("Hulk" was what he called himself) would sooner smash him than Hela, and, being on the reciving end of a smashing would not risk going through that again, even if it meant Asgard was taken over by Hela.

The Avengers as a whole would be able to fight Hela and maybe even win, but if the rumors were true and they had a disagreement and disassembled for good, then it would be no use to try and contact them.

And with that Loki's contacts were nearly depleted. Nearly. There was that man who made him fall for 30 minutes. That was horrible; it reminded him of the void too much; he could barely keep from breaking down right there and then and screaming for whoever was there not to take him to Thanos, but he didn't, and that man was a pretty good candidate. He had powerful magic and if he couldn't help them he could take them away to reorganize, recuperate, and come back stronger than ever. Also maybe he had some powerful contacts. As much as Loki hated him, and as much as it hurt his pride to do so, he was the only option.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Strange sat in his favorite chair in the Sanctum Sanctorum having finally found a comfortable position to read "Invisability, Illusions, and Everything In Between," Loki peaking his interest on the subject, when suddenly Loki—or a projection of Loki—appeared.

The Doctor reluctantly got up out of his chair just in time for the projection to say one word, and one word only.

"Help."

The Sorcerer immediately sprung into action, thinking that Loki must've not had time to send a full message and were most likely still where he left them since he didn't include where they were. He put on his sling-ring and went though a portal to where they were in Norway.

When he got there he realized what Loki meant by "help." There was a scary lady there with lots of horns on her head. She also had a black and green unitard and a green cape. Seeing Thor's broken hammer and, in turn, quickly assessing the situation, he opened a portal to the U.S. in an alternate universe and went through it, taking Thor and Loki with him.

They arrived in an old ramshackle warehouse. There were two men about to get their faces ripped off on either side of the warehouse, so, Loki did what anyone with his considerable skill with knives and daggers and his knowledge of different monsters, in this case Vampires, would do. He decapitated both the Vampires swiftly and easily. He then watched as they stared at him in awe, waiting for them to thank him.

Instead of a thank you the shorter one blurted out "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry for the wait, this took longer than expected. I will definitely not be posting every day, maybe every other day. The next chapter will have both sets of brothers plus Dr. Strange, promise, and it will probably be longer.

Anyway... **TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! —————-**


End file.
